Gregor Kirar
Gregor Kirar The Alchemist was born in Prionix, Zarisar, Rileften. He has black hair, grey eyes. "What's your name again? Asking, so that after I come back I can kill you." -Gregor before his death at Kapar Watchtower. In Rileften Early days and start of the adventures He lived most of his life in the outskirts, never seeing much of the centre, infact, not at all. When everything changed with a royal being outside, harming innocent children. Gregor stepped out to see what is happening. The two went into a fight and Gregor managed to save one girl, but a mother of said girl has died. A farmer by the name of Joel Saase took the final hit to the royal killing him. Lesser High Court The same day, as Gregor was healing his wounds, few guards came looking for a man who killed the royal. Gregor told them the truth, but was anyways taken away towars the city centre with the farmer together. The farmer was sent to the court and the boy was brought to a house which seemed abandoned. The guard insisted him to come down to the basement with him and Gregor did as he said. The basement had a long tunnel leading to a room that is really tall. There was a man named Anthan waiting for him. The man is a leader of a Lesser High Court, which plans are to eliminate the royal court. The man sent him to the cellars for a mission, where there were portals to different areas. There he met a boy named Tunec which helped him on with his mission. His mission was to open up a portal in the house to the cellars. When he entered the portal he made in the house, he appeared back in the cellar. He went upstairs to the kitchen and met a man named Morthu. They've chatted a bit and got to know each other. Then he went to meet up with Anthan to tell him that the mission is completed. Gregor then went to sleep. Second Mission In the morning as he left his room he met another member of the Lesser High Court, an enchantress named Cyranne. They got to know each other and found out that they both have the same orbs who help them train their magic. A meeting was supposed to be held at that time, so Cyranne and Gregor went up to the main hall. As they were waiting for other member to show up, a new face has come in the room. A woman wearing her sleep wear named Amanee. She didn't show off as a good girl and seemed negetive. Then a man fully armored named Ummu came in the room and Anthan told them their new mission. Three would go to Vladir and other three to Dexir, to eliminate the royal court as Dexir and Zarisar were close allies. Amanee, Gregor and Cyranne were chosen to go to Dexir, whilst Tunec, Ummu and Morthu was going to Vladir. They had one hour to get ready. Dexir Mission at Dexir Gregor, Cyranne and Amanee reached Dexir and went out to look for royals to kill. Amanee was attacked by a man who can multiply himself, but was saved by Gregor. As they walked they reached a village where Xarisa's aunt was. There was a missunderstanding and Amanee ran away. Once they found the aunt, before they could do anything Amanee killed her with her bow and ran towards the capital where she thought the rest of the royals would be. Gregor and Cyranne needed a shelter and found a house where two people having royal blood were. A maid opened the door and Gregor mind controlled her, she put poison into food and poisoned the two royals. Once they got out of the house they were surrounded by guards, effort was put, but it wasn't enough and they were sent to Dexir's capital. The Truth Gregor woke up in a cell, under the palace of Dexir. A torturer walked in and asked questions. After a bit of talking, Gregor begged to be not taken to the queen and Gregor told him everything. The man teared after hearing some of Gregor's backstory and his place of birth, then he left and escorted Cyranne to Zarisar. When he came back, he revealed himself as the real father of Gregor with a name Cranus. They cried and hugger. A blue spirit left from Gregor, and so did the same spirit, but smaller left from Gregor's father. They both came went into Gregor. After that, he felt much stronger in magic, whenever he made a flame - a childs voice would be heard, it was his sisters - Celes' voice. Gregor then went to the palace's upper floor, where the queen was. There was a speech and he noticed Amanee on a chandileer aiming at the queen, she then shot the queen, but she reflected the arrow, another arrow was shot, but it was reflected too. Then the queen banished and killed Amanee. Love After Amanees death, Gregor and Cranus went outside to see the city. It was on an island far far north. Gregor learned that there were more planets than Prionix, but he still couldn't forget what happened to Cyranne. He asked his father if he could bring her back. Cranus, with his magic brought the ship back. Cyranne at first was confused, but Gregor managed to talk her out of leaving and confessed his feelings for her. But then she changed her mind and decided to leave. Cranus asked what does he want to do with her, but Gregor said nothing and turned away and walked away, but he was stopped by her voice. She jumped out of the ship, was teleported over the wall and she ran to Gregor. Then she kissed him and decided that she wants to stay with him, for as long as she can, but it was to the queen to decide if she is staying or not. Cyranne was sent to the queen to discuss and Gregor waited. Then after the speak, he learned that Cyranne was a Thanerii, a type of demon. Gregor wanted to know who Cyranne really is and did tests with the queen to inform her that she is indeed a Demon. When she learned that, she was sent to Aeten Thanerii Sanctuary, because she wanted to be where she wanted to stay safe. Gregor couldn't take it and left to his house which was an embassy. He went to his room and heard his mothers voice. He wanted her to come back. After that he heard his friend talk to some woman upstairs, he went there in excitment but was dissapointed to see a woman dressed in Silver and Gold, she introduced herself as Aliss, The Lady of Silver and Gold. Gregor's true identity Forward frew weeks and Gregor and his friend were sent to nothern islands to find suitable places- TBA